I Will Never Forget
by ThunDaGa
Summary: SD3 - It is hard to kill those we befriended. No matter what they had done to us, they will and always will be our friends.
1. My Eyes

**_I Will Never Forget_**

**Chapter One  –  My Eyes**

_Disclaimer – Squaresoft owns Seiken Densetsu 3. I don't. It's not fair! *sob*_

~*~*~

Two figures walked silently through a mist filled cavern. The only sounds being the swift movements of their feet and the cries. Occasionally there would be a sudden roar in the distance. The cavern would shake with the very impact of the unearthly sounds. Regardless, the two figures moved on, completely ignoring the sounds.

Huge stalactites hanged from the ceilings, dripping a red liquid. The water hugs the very tips of the stalactites and yearned to free itself of its prison. Was it water or was it blood?

Shining crystals broke through the surface of the cavern floor, providing a jagged surface for the two figures to walk on. Yet they somehow made no sound as they crossed by. Sometimes, a lone stone would break off from the earth, fracturing into tiny shards of red crystal.  

The silence was frightening.

The structure of the cave itself was somewhat ghastly. Slime and blood covered half of its surface. Shadows filled where the former had missed. The cavern isn't a cave; it was more of a . . . hole.

That's what it is, a hole.

Seeing the two figures walk past, the shadows left their home in the walls and followed; preying very close behind. Breaking off completely from its shelter, it took the form of a beast. Curved claws formed glimmering with shadows. The head revealing twin orbs of nothingness. Eyes. The head soon curved out in creation of a pillar. Black daggers coated this pillar in uneven rows. Teeth. Streaks of makings slashed through its face, if you would call it a face, ending on the back of this shadow. Demonic wings exploded out and the dragon was ready. 

Yes, this was a hole, a hole of nothing but torture and screams of its victims. That was all it needs to live. Dragon's Hole. 

It lunged.

~*~*~

In a split second the drake caught one of the figures on the arm, tossing him into a nearby wall. Screeching, it flew forward and went for the kill, only to meet the edge of the figure's sword. Momentarily blinded, it winced, and flew back. It was anything but retreating.

"Duran! Are you alright?!?" 

Nodding slightly towards his companion, Duran, the figure with the sword stood up and ran straight for the chanting dragon. 

His sword, the Deathbringer, reflected much of the swordsman's soul. Dark and hidden, it changed with every spirit it corrupted. The man wielding it was young. Hardly what anyone would call an adult, Duran was only seventeen. His long crimson hair flew back over his shoulders, held together by a skull headband. The duelist reached the dragon and swept the Deathbringer back to slice its throat. If only he was a bit faster. Even a small bit and the beheaded dragon would lay lifeless on the ground, rather than blasting Duran with thunder.

Shit, he thought as he sidestepped and attempt to evade the huge lightning bolts that shot from the heavens. The dragon wasted no time and began to plunge into the distracted swordsman.

At this moment, Duran's companion decided to join in. Closing her eyes, she chanted a few words of her own as rainbow energy vibrate from her body. Opening them, she smiled, before effortlessly shot a beam of light aiming straight for the shadow drake. 

The shaft of light struck it on its chest and pummeled it back into a pool of black red water. Dazed as he is, Duran stood up and brought his blade deep into the monster's heart. With one swing, the Deathbringer kissed its insides. The dragon's eyes clouded over and its body sunk into the pool's depths, releasing a stream of scarlet blood.

Dizzy and sweating like hell itself, Duran staggered, threatening to fall unconscious any minute. His companion quickly rushed over and helped him to his feet. Mouthing thanks, Duran promptly fainted.

~*~*~

She had come to hate this place, this hell hole that would never stay silent. Whenever they had thought they discovered just about everything there is to Dragon's Hole, the cursed cave would throw one of its "surprises" right at their faces. Sighing deeply, Angela dragged Duran's unconscious body across the cavern floor to the far corner where she hoped the surprises wouldn't come just yet. 

_I hate this place_

_I hate myself_

_I hate my life_

_I hate YOU!!_

Standing up Angela brushed her violet hair to her back. It was, needled to say, a mess. Throwing her staff down, she reached into Duran's coat, fished out healing items, and began tending to his wounds. She had never been able to do this before, to be a sort of nurse. She had always been a . . . spoiled, selfish, little brat. That's what you get for being princesses these days. 

Angela rolled up Duran's sleeves and applied a healing oil, Poto Oil as it was called, to his flesh. The gash across the length of his arm absorbed the healing matter and began the recovery process. Angela tore a strip of cloth from her shirt and bandaged Duran's arm. 

_As if it wasn't short enough already._

And short it was. Angela's lavender clothing isn't the type of garment to wear on a cold day. Or even a hot summer day for that matter. To put it simply, it was partially that which made Carlie call Angela "slutty girl". 

_This is all HIS fault._

If it wasn't for HIM we would not be stuck her searching for . . .

WHAT THE HELL ARE WE LOOKING FOR??

She had not realized she spoke this out loud. The Archmage's mellow voice echoed throughout the whole cavern. She held her breathe and waited for what to come.

~*~*~

Flash. In a matter of seconds, the whole cave was literally crawling with those shadow dragons. Inwardly, Angela was sick. Outwardly, she glared at the huge mass of whatnot. Inwardly she screamed for her knight to wake up. Wait. What did she just call him? Neater less whether it was her silent wishes or the strength of the Poto Oil, Duran stood to his feet.

Shit, he thought. This was not his kind of day.

"What the hell did you do, Angela?!?"

Her sad face stared right at him. Emerald eyes met Duran's sapphire ones. Without a word, Angela picked up her staff, Duran, his sword, and both began switching to a crude attacking stance. 

Duran, as usual, ran straight for his enemies. Slashing this way and slicing that way, he instantly wiped out a few ranks of the shadow dragons.

Angela, in the meantime, was busy reciting a few ancient words. The Archmage's body glowed a sharp, white light repelling all that tried attacking her. Finishing her spell, Angela held out her hand as white orbs of energy spread forth, hitting a large section of the drakes. A traditional "Holy Ball" spell. Looking for her Duran, the Archmage smiled in her heart when she saw him gritting his teeth in attempt to block several dozen claws from slaughtering him. 

_He has such a nice body. Great eyes, cute face, strong arms . . ._

_But he'll never forgive me. Not after what Athena did to him._

_No. It wasn't your fault. You weren't there when Koren attacked Forcena._

_Koren__._

Angela's thoughts were soon forgotten as enormous claws slashed her across her back. If it wasn't for the Archmage's lightning reflexes, she would have been lying on the floor with her last breath.

Duran saw what had happened.

Shit! She shouldn't be pausing like that. She knows what would happen if she stop even for a second. There's several hundred bastards here trying to murder us!!

Why was she stopping and staring at me!?!?

It took Duran a few seconds to comprehend what he just thought. Staring at me . . . Blocking a blow from behind and dicing the one that threw it, Duran grinned after hearing a surprised scream.

You love her, don't you? Duran's unconscious asked.

His silence told everything.

"There's no way to stop these things!!" Angela's voice threw him back into reality.

"Get out of the way!" answered Duran.

Nodding her understanding, Angela jabbed all nearby foes before taking a leap overhead and landing alongside Duran.

Duran already headed straight towards the center of the room. His body glowed before he instantly began spinning in a full a circle around his enemies. The drakes felt the raw power of his "Whirlwind Sword" technique. Finishing off, Duran ran back and ripped apart a stray shadow he missed. It was over.

Together, Duran and Angela resumed their journey into the depths of Dragon's Hole. Never pausing to hear the muffled screams of the dying drakes they had killed. Stopping before a tunnel, Angela took a deep breath before heading in, Duran right behind her. She remembered what they were looking for.

Koren


	2. My Heart

**_I Will Never Forget_**

**Chapter Two – My Heart**

_Disclaimer – SquareEnix owns all respective characters from Seiken Densetsu 3. I don't. All I own are this computer, a copy of Microsoft word, and some packets of paper to make paper planes out of when I'm bored. So don't sue me! I don't want to lose my beloved paper plane!! No!!!_

~*~*~

_Splat!_

_"Koren!!"__ Screamed a six year old _

_Young Angie stood there, covered with wet, mushy snow. She pouted a bit before giving her friend a sly, mischievous smile._

_"Yea, Angie" asked little Koren with a big grin on his face. That was before he noticed the roguish look on little Angie's face. _

_"You wouldn't dare!" yelled little Koren, before screaming a long breath of "No's"._

_Angie giggled, rubbed her eyes red, and thus began crying to her heart's content._

_Little Koren, still uttering "No's", was at a loss. He just sighed, and waited upon his fate to arrive in the form of little Angela's mother. Of course, there was also this problem which included the fact that Angela's was also the Queen of Altena. So, where was little Koren right now?_

_He looked up, surveying the numerous pointed roof tops, all of which arching towards the heavens. However, even those were dwarfed by the grand structure of the royal castle. The cold obsidian stone rested upon the white landscape. It was a sight to behold. Around the kingdom was an almost invisible barrier. This he knows was implemented by Queen Valda to act as an insulator. After all, the kingdom is surrounded by miles of snowfields.  Rumor has it that it was bestowed upon by the combined powers of Salamander and Undine – the Elemental spirits of fire and water, themselves.      _

_So, where was little Koren right now?_

_Altena__.__ Oh well, he's screwed over._

~*~*~

"What in Mana is wrong with this place!?" screamed an obviously frustrated Angela.

Duran merely sighed before hacking a shadow drake into pieces. He too, had come to hate this. But, going through this was necessary. His body screamed from fatigue but still he went on. 

"Goddess damn it! Koren, where the hell are you! Tell me where you are so that I could kill you and end this!!"

Angela winced upon hearing Duran's harsh statement. 

_Would he really . . . would he kill Koren?_

Images of their childhood played in her mind. Each portrayed a cheerful, bright child whom she knew as her_ friend_.

A shadow claw aimed and swiped for Angela's head. The archmage broke free of her thoughts and blocked the blow with her staff.

_Koren__, why?_

"Why . . ." Angela asked in voice below a whisper.

Unleashing an eerie cry, the shadow drake that was hindered by the archmage rushed forth and projected its gleaming fangs towards Angela's throat.

Cleaving another creature apart, Duran swore under his breath before calling out Angela's name in a rush. Preoccupied, yet another dragon of the shadows took advantage of this and slammed Duran into the crystal floor.

Realizing the danger in her situation, Angela shook her head to clear all past memories. Her Koren, the Koren she knew and loved is gone. That dear, sweet face is no more. All that is left is the truly evil Scarlet Magician of the Red Lotus. 

Letting loose a cry, she rushed forward and met the shadow drake with the crystal end of her Spirit Cane. The drake roared in pain and lunged forward for desperate revenge. Jumping back, the archmage wasted no time in calling forth the power of Wisp in a light spell that blinded and ripped apart the shadows.

Duran staggered up, using support from his sword. He spat out foul blood and glared at his enemies, the Deathbringer at hand ready to send his nemesis back to Hell. He can't give up on life just yet. There were still too many things to accomplish and life is too valuable to let it be destroyed by the jaws of a shadow.

_Recently, everything has been going against me._

_Never once did I question why. I just think that maybe . . . maybe after all this; something good would finally come to me._

As Duran's mind clouded in his thoughts, his body entered a trance-like state. His arms, his feet, his sword became one fluid motion. His enemies soon felt the sharp, cold blade of the Deathbringer kiss their insides.

_I can't forget all those that depended on me, all those that needed me there to save them._

Almost at once, Duran snapped. His body became a crazed machine. His sword was whirling and slashing anything that got in its way. 

_But was I ever there when I was needed? Was I truly there when they cried my name?_

Letting loose a roar; his sword glowed red as he plunged the Deathbringer deep within the clear, crystal surface of the cavern. Scorching crimson lava erupted from the Mana energies within the sword and absolutely obliterated every shadow. 

_No, I left those that needed me to die._

Duran collapsed onto his knees, his hands to his head. His beloved blade fell with a clang on to the crystal surface of the cave. His body swayed madly, as he battled internal demons within his mind. 

~*~*~

Angela never felt so helpless. Seeing Duran fall into a self conscious battle was too much on her. She wanted to help him, somehow, someway, anyway possible. But her heart tells her that she can't. This was his battle, not hers.

She turned her back upon her friend. She would not be able to help him physically, but her heart and soul would forever be with him.

In Duran's mind, he could see nothing but night. Darkness enveloped him, tormented him, and laughed at his weakness. 

_Why . . ._

In the mist of the darkness of his mind, Duran saw a light. Desperate, he slowly crawled his way to it. Each movement of his arms, each push gave him agony and anguish beyond the pain of a sword wound. On the edge of the light, he collapsed. He laid there just thinking. 

_I can't go on anymore._

_What is the use anyway? I've always been a useless piece of shit to everyone._

_Always has been._

He relaxed his body and gave up.

~*~*~

A crash rang through the cavern chamber and echoed throughout the vast space. Angela turned and saw Duran's body became slack and still. Her heart raced and throbbed against her chest, as she edged closer to Duran's fallen body. Kneeling slightly and slowly, she reached out a shaking hand and felt his pulse.

Nothing answered her touch.

Angela lost all emotional support and broke down. Her sobs intensified with every tear. Clutching his head and resting it on her bosom, she caressed his face. The same face that scowled, smiled, laughed, and saved her. 

She had no idea how long she had been there, nor did she care. All she cared for is the still form of Duran. Now he's gone. Nothing mattered anymore. Her cries were reduced to sniffles as Angela retreated into her thoughts.

Her mind wandered back to the day they met, to the day they fought, to the day only they will remember, to the day he left. In her heart, all she could see is him. His image clouded her every thought, and it hurts.

Angela could feel teardrops threatening to fall. She shut her eyes and held it back. Whispers in the wind echoed her thoughts softly until in four words it dissipates.

_I love you, Duran . . ._

~*~*~


End file.
